When the Enemy Comes
by Jaimie576
Summary: When things go horribly wrong in Ichigo's life, why is his enemies the ones left picking up his pieces. change pen name from nex2213


Ichigo was suspicious as soon as he entered his home, it was to silent, where was Karin's loud voice as she yelled at their father for attacking Ichigo as soon as he walked into the house? Where was his old man? Where was the sound of Yuzu humming as she cooked afternoon snacks for them? Ichigo called out a greeting into the house, he received no reply.

He frowned as he walked into the house further and went to check the lounge room, the door was closed which was strange in itself, he knew something was off about today, he'd had a weird feeling since he got up, opening the door he stumbled back in horror falling to the ground against the wall behind him at what was presented to him.

_Blood_.

That was the first thing to register in his mind, the warm sticky substance was everywhere, on the floors, walls, benches, couches, tables, even the windows. It was everywhere.

The bodies were the second thing, just hanging from the roof as their blood dripped slowly from their bodies, it was obvious they'd been there while.

_Karin, Yuzu, Isshin…_

Their bodies were carved open down the middle, all their organs spread out around them pinned into the walls with knives, crushed into the floor, hanging from the very people they came from. Bile began to rise in Ichigo's throat as he stared at the scene, he couldn't tear his eyes away no matter what he did, so he put a hand to his mouth to stop from vomiting and tried to swallow the vile substance back down to where it belonged.

A soft ticking filled the silent house, seeming to be multiplied by the lack of sound disrupting it, as one the bodies ropes gave out and they each fell to the floor, Ichigo snapped out of his frozen state and hurriedly crawled to the closest body, turning it on its back his mind registered that he was holding Karin to his chest whilst he shook uncontrollably.

"Karin…"

Tears cascaded down Ichigo's face as he held her close, burring his face in the crook of her neck as violent shudders wracked his body as he fought to keep from breaking down here.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick._

The ticking noise finally made an impact on Ichigo and he shot up trying to locate the sound.

_BOOM!_

The house shook as the second floor was blown to smithereens, Ichigo needed to get out, but he stopped, what about his families bodies, he couldn't just leave them there to be blown to pieces.

_They're already in pieces though._

Another part of him knew this, but he didn't want to admit it.

_Tick, tick, tick tick, BOOM!_

As the kitchen blew up behind him sending debris flying his way he made up his mind, he was getting out of there, it may have been cruel by his standards to leave them there, but he knew his family wouldn't want him to die.

The house blew up piece by piece as Ichigo stumbled out covered in Karin's blood and little cuts and scrapes he couldn't feel from the flying debris, he was completely numb as he turned and watched his home being blown to pieces, slowly he sunk to the ground, back up against the fence, he dragged his knee's to his chest hugging them to himself as he sat there and stared at the place he once called home.

_Gone._

It was all just… gone, Karin, Yuzu, Isshin, everything…

People who had heard the commotion had come to see what was going on, they ignored the teen on the other side of the fence who was staring at the burring debris, shaking and crying as they stared and took pictures of the flaming wreck before the police got there.

50 Meters above the people, invisible to everyone but Ichigo, a gargantuan opened bringing with it Starrk, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow the 1st, 4th and 6th Espada, Starrk yawned when he saw the pile of flaming wood where Ichigo's house used to be, he just knew that this seemingly simple job had now turned into something a lot harder, Grimmjow swore loudly whilst Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at the mess.

"Come, we must collect the shinigami for Aizen." Ulquiorra ordered jumping down to the ground behind the group of people, Grimmjow and Starrk followed him slightly worried about what was going to happen when they met the shinigami, judging from this, their meeting wasn't going to be pleasant.

Ulquiorra ordered Starrk and Grimmjow to find Ichigo, it's not like he wanted to get his hands dirty or find the brat himself, the kid was likely a mess after seeing that and he didn't do to well dealing with emotional people, either that or the kid was dead.

It only took a few seconds until Grimmjows' could be heard over the crowd calling for him, Ulquiorra quickly sonido'd over to him and took in the scene.

Starrk was kneeling next to Ichigo who didn't even seem to register his presence as he tried to get his attention away from the house and onto him and Grimmjow was standing opposite Starrk leaning against the wall.

"I think he's broken," Grimmjow said jerking his thumb down at Ichigo, "He won't respond to us."

Ulquiorra nodded and quickly thought up a way to get Ichigo out of there without anyone knowing, he opened a small gargantuan next to him and told Grimmjow and Starrk to bring Ichigo over, Starrk knocked Ichigo out before picking him up and sonido'ing to the gargantuan before someone saw a floating body and freaked out, Grimmjow followed leisurely after him with Ulquiorra leaving last closing the gargantuan behind him.


End file.
